


Szívünk mélyén

by Herika



Series: Szívünk mélyén [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ez kicsit melankólikus, szomorkás, mégis különös hangulatú Snarry fordítás. Jobbára Perselus Piton szemszögéből íródott, az ő véleményét, gondolatait olvashatjuk, így aránylag kevés benne a párbeszéd. Figyelmeztetések slash, mpreg utalás</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szívünk mélyén

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the heart of things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33709) by Empathic Siren. 



**Eredeti címe:** At the heart of things **  
fellelhetősége:**[At the heart of thing](http://thetwobroomsticks.slashcity.net/siren/links.html) **  
Írója:** Empathic Siren **  
Bétázta:** Gernon, akinek ezúton is köszönöm a kitűnő munkáját, és jelzem, nélküle ez a történet nem lenne olyan, amilyen. Köszönöm! **  
**

 

**A szívünk mélyén**

  
  
  
Perselus ingerülten sóhajtva rugdosta arrébb a vádlija hátsó részébe mélyedő hideg lábakat. Már öt éve élt összekötve Harry-Átkozott-Potterral, és minden egyes éjszaka ugyanez ment. A kis tapadókagyló valami megfontolatlan és elhibázott kísérlet folyamodványaként ráerősítette magát Perselusra, hogy begyűjtse a testmelegét. Rosszulléttel töltötte el az a tény, hogy ezt ráadásul el is kell viselnie. Az bizonyos, hogy ő ugyan nem akar itt lenni. Dumbledore kényszerítette ki a házasságot, valami olyasmi miatt, hogy Potternek részesednie kell Perselus mágiájából, azért, hogy legyőzzék Voldemortot. Ők, nyilvánvaló módon – bár kelletlenül –, mindketten engedelmeskedtek. Az egészben az volt az irónia, hogy végül az ijedős kis Longbottom fiú segítette Szent Pottert a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzésében. Persze Longbottom részvétele merőben véletlen volt. Mialatt a végső csatában egy kábítóátkot próbált kiszórni az egyik halálfalóra, idegességében valahogy összekeverte a szavakat és a kiejtést, és akaratlanul is egy olyan ősrégi, nagyon sötét átkot szórt az összes Sötét Nagyúrhoz hű halálfalóra, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy azok mind az uruk ellen fordultak. Együttesen küldték őt és magukat a pokolba és vissza. Többször is. Az utolsó visszatérés alkalmával Potter odanyargalt, és jó pár varázsigét szórt ki párszanyelven, majd Godric kardjával szíven döfte a szörnyeteget, sőt, nagy buzgalmában még el is égette az ‘incendio’ használatával. Longbottom és Potter megosztoztak a győzelmen. Ezek után jogos a kérdés, hogy mégis mi a nyavalyának kellett őket arra kényszeríteni, hogy egy ágyon osztozzanak? Egy életen át?  
  
Perselus felhorkant, és áttolta Potter ernyedt, alvó testét az ágy másik oldalára. Örömét lelte abban, hogy Potter egy kis nyávogó hangot hallatott, amikor átgördítette a hideg lepedőre. Ez maradt mindene, a káröröm ezen apró momentumai. Minden mást elvettek tőle. Rabsága ráadásul végleges volt. Állandó, bizalmas fizikai kontaktust igényelt, kivéve, ha mindkét fél felmenti a másikat a kötelezettsége alól. Perselus azonban biztos volt abban, hogy Potter ebbe sosem egyezne bele. Nem mintha Perselus méltósága odáig süllyedt volna, hogy megkérje rá, ezt azért el ne felejtsük! Így hát egy ágyon osztoztak, és minden péntek éjjel beiktatták a szexet, viszont mindig Perselus volt felül. Úgy látszott, Potter ezt nem bánja, mert az után mindig, minden egyes alkalommal üdvözítő mosoly jelent meg az arcán, és mindig finoman, tétován érintette meg Perselust. Olyan volt, mintha Potter tulajdonképpen örömet próbált volna okozni neki, ahelyett, hogy azt tette volna, amit kellett, vagyis, hogy a lehető leghosszabb ideig távol tartja magát tőle. Viszont Perselus volt Potter valaha létező, egyetlen szeretője.  
  
Így hát Perselus ott ragadt Potter mellett, és még csak egy Aranyfokozatú Merlin-díjat sem kapott kompenzációképpen. Perselus minden reggel reménytelenül remélte, hogy az egész csak egy bájitalgőzös rémálom volt. De nem, minden reggel arra ébredt, hogy azok a hegyes, kicsi jégtömbök belenyomódnak. Ezt pedig nem lehetett megszokni. Elkobozták az életét, és arra lett kárhoztatva, hogy minden reggel hideg végtagokra ébredjen. Milyen méltó metaforája ez szánalmas életének! A télnek semmi köze nem volt megfagyott szívéhez! És Perselus emiatt gyűlölte Pottert; minden rémes nap, minden egyes percében utálta. Gyakran töprengett azon, vajon Potter tudja-e, mennyire undorodik tőle.  
  
Teljesen felháborodva – akárcsak minden reggel –, Piton hátralökte a takarót és elvonult a fürdőszobába. Zuhanyozás és öltözködés után leült a konyhaasztalhoz. Egy apró kőházban éltek az ingoványos területek egyikén, távol a civilizációtól. Amíg lezuhanyozott, Potter elkészítette a reggelijét, pont úgy, ahogy minden reggel – erős feketetea, teljes kiőrlésű búzából készült pirítós málna-szeder dzsemmel és buggyantott tojás. Perselus felcsapta a Prófétát, és azt olvasta, miközben a pirítósát majszolta és a teáját kortyolta. Amikor befejezte, ott hagyta a piszkos edényeket, ahol voltak, és kisétált. Potter általában addigra már jókora kertjükben ásott, ahol mindenféle zöldségeket és virágokat termesztett. Amikor Perselus úgy döntött, hogy egy kis patikát nyit, Potter elkezdett bájital hozzávalókat is termeszteni. Mindenfélét. Perselus meg nem panaszkodott.  
  
– Indulok – mondta Perselus mereven.  
  
Potter megfordult és megtörölte szemöldökét, ezzel egy piszokfoltot hagyva. Perselus megvetően húzta el az orrát.   
  
– Rendben. Legyen jó napod.   
  
Piton undorodva bólintott, amiért Potter volt olyan arcátlan, hogy rámosolyogjon. De hát ő minden reggel mosolygott, Perselus meg mérgelődött, ahogy mindig is tette, majd elhoppanált az ő kis boltjába.  
  
És hát, ez volt az ő szokásos gyakorlatuk. Szex péntekenként. Egy héten hat nap a Patikában, ezalatt Potter otthon maradt, vezette a háztartást, megfőzött, felásta a kertet, és távol tartotta magát Piton útjából. Egy héten egyszer Potter kotródott el, és Merlin tudja, mit művelt, hogy Perselus élvezhesse a „magányát”. Megosztották az ágyukat, de az életüket soha. És, soha nem is fogják. Nem, ha Pitonnak lesz ebbe bármilyen beleszólása.  
  
Na, persze, a kölyök mindig megpróbálta magát befúrni az életébe. Potter udvarias volt, néha a vidámság határán, és általában halk szavú. Azután a néhány kezdeti, dacos kitörés után a végső csatát követően, Potter rendkívül szelíd és befelé forduló lett. Szinte kezes bárány. Ez pedig meghökkentő volt, mert a szelídség nem volt jellemző egy olyan harcosra, mint amilyen – ezt Perselus biztosan tudta –, Potter is tudott lenni. Ám Perselus nem is akart ezen gondolkozni. Biztos volt benne, hogy Potter végül bekattant, és hogy hamarosan pénzét arra kényszerül költeni, hogy fizessen valakinek, aki a kölyök nyálát törölgeti majd.  
  
A kölyöknek megvolt a maga haszna – a lakás mindig tiszta, az étel pedig ízletes volt –, de ez nem azt jelentette, hogy Perselus meg akarta őt ismerni. Potternek ráadásul volt pofája néhanapján megpróbálni letámadni őt valamifajta komoly beszélgetés ürügyén. Ezen néhány alkalommal ő csak átható tekintettel bámult Potterre, mintha valami oda nem illő bájital hozzávaló lenne, egészen addig, míg Potter halványan el nem pirult zavarában, és félre nem nézett. Mindazonáltal ez sem állította meg Pottert abban, hogy megtalálja a módját, és mindenféle megható, jelentéktelen dologgal kedveskedjen neki. Ezek azonban mindössze csak fogcsikorgást váltottak ki Perselusból. Mennyire lehet ostoba ez a kölyök? Természetesen, Perselus sosem gondolt túl sokat Potter intelligenciájáról.   
  
  


***

  
Egy délután minden megszokottság felborult, amikor Draco Malfoy belépett Perselus kicsiny boltjába. Néhány szó, egy-két véletlenszerű, túlfűtött pillantás, és nagyon is sok nem-is-annyira-véletlen érintés kellett csak hozzá, hogy Piton atomjaira hulljon. Draco minden volt, ami Potter sosem lesz. Hűvös, világi, tapasztalt és kifinomult. És persze az sem volt baj, hogy halálosan szexi. Potter, természetesen, vonzó volt a maga bitang, törpe módján, de nem lehetett Dracóhoz hasonlítani.  
  
Draco azzal az ígérettel távozott, hogy visszatér – a kaján mosoly az ajkán felért egy búcsúcsókkal. Azon az éjszakán, ami véletlenül épp péntekre esett, Perselus úgy fektette le Pottert, mint egy megszállott. Elképzelte, hogy Draco van alatta, Draco adja ki azokat az édes kicsi hangokat, Draco szemei csüggnek rajta megrészegülten közösülésük váratlan heve miatt, Draco önti el elefántcsont színű bőrét, Draco simogatja a kezeit. Elképzelt mindenféle egzotikus és tiltott dolgot, amit Draco tudna, és kész lenne megtenni. Potter csak azt tudta, amit Perselus tanított neki. A tiltott élvezet puszta gondolata, ami Dracóval várta, elég volt, hogy túllépje határait. Már évek óta nem érzett ilyet. Még mindig a fellegekben szárnyalva, Perselus szinte nem is bánta Potter puhatolózó érintéseit, az édes, finom csókokat, a beteges csodálatot a fiú szemeiben.  
  
Napokon belül perzselő viszonyba kezdett Dracóval, ami elsősorban lopott csókokból és gyors  _kézimunkákból_  állt. Draco tiltott ígéretek sorát sugdosta, miközben kezei a maguk varázslatos módján dolgoztak rajta és magán. Ó, hogy mennyire akarta őt Perselus! Mindenét. Hogy megperzselje, hogy megperzselődjön. És a lehető legtöbb időt akarta az „otthontól” távol eltölteni. Heteken belül kezdte nem érdekelni, hogy Potter észreveszi-e az ő kissé zilált ruházatú megjelenését vagy a drága kölnivíz hosszantartó illatát. Ha Potter sejtett is valamit, soha nem mondott semmit. Úgy tűnt, a kölyök valami miatt össze van zavarodva.  
  


***

  
Egy Dracóval töltött, különösen heves délutánt követően Perselus úgy döntött, pontosan olyan valakire van szüksége, mint Draco Malfoy, és hogy épp ő hiányzik az életéből. Egy olyasvalaki, mint Draco, teljessé tenné őt. Boldoggá. Annyira tudatossá és magabiztossá, hogy Perselus eldöntötte: a ma este lesz az az éj. Meg fogja kérni Pottert, hogy engedje el őt. Közvetlenül vacsora után. Feltéve persze, hogy elég ideig meg tudja szerezni a kölyök figyelmét.  
  
A vacsora furcsa egy ügy lett. Akármi foglalkoztatta is Pottert, attól a fiú láthatóan robbanásig feszült. Alig evett valamit és jóval többet izgett-mozgott, mint normál esetben. Piton viszont utálta az izgágaságot. Nem mintha az érdekelte volna, hogy mi Potter elmélyültségének forrása, de ez jóval nehezebbé teszi a fiú egyszerű kis elméje számára, hogy felfogja, Perselusnak szükségletei vannak, és ebbe Potter nem tartozik bele. Ezért aztán szükségtelen is mondani, hogy Perselus meglepődött, amikor Potter felnézett és megszólalt.  
  
– Perselus? Szeretném tudni, vajon beszélhetnénk-e valamiről ma este.   
  
Perselus letette a villáját. Talán Potter mégiscsak gyanít valamit. Itt a legjobb alkalom.   
  
– Tulajdonképpen volna valami, amiről én is akartam veled beszélni.  
  
– Igen? – lehelte Potter. – Nos, akkor kezdd te!  
  
– Azt akarom, hogy engedj el – mondta Perselus higgadt tekintettel.  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy Potter arcából lefolyik a szín, és szemei egy pillanatra reszketve lecsukódnak. Újra kinyitotta őket, mielőtt gyorsan félrenézett. Beharapta alsó ajkát, valószínűleg azon rágódva, mit is mondjon, amikor megszólal.  
  
Egy-két perccel később vett egy mély levegőt és visszafordult Perselus nyugodt tekintetéhez.   
  
– Miért?  
  
– Van valaki más. – Piton nem látott rá okot, hogy ne legyen őszinte. Elborzadva figyelte, ahogy könnyek öntik el Potter szemeit. Édes Merlin, sosem gondolta, hogy a fiú egy nyafka! Kőkemény arcán egyetlen törés sem látszott, amikor megölte a Sötét Nagyurat, de nem tudja elviselni az elutasítást olyan valakitől, akit nem szeret, és aki a leghatározottabban nem szereti őt? Különös – gondolta Piton, de igazából nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy megértse Potter elméjének belső működését. Szerencsére a fenyegető könnyek szinte azonnal visszavonultak, Perselus pedig kifújta a visszatartott lélegzetet. Nem volt hangulata hisztériára vagy drámára.  
  
Potter szipogott. Lenézett a tányérjára és a villájával játszott. – Ó! – Ez volt minden, amit mondott.  
  
A csend hosszúra nyúlt.  
  
Potter egy mély, kutató tekintettel nézett fel. Nyugtalanító volt annak intenzitása.  
  
– Őszintén ezt akarod? Szíved mélyéből?  
  
 _Szívemből, ágyékomból. Mindenemből._  
  
– Igen – mondta Piton, aki csak enyhén volt meglepve attól, hogy Potter nem kért részleteket.  
  
Potter az ölébe ejtette a kezeit, és felsóhajtott. Eltelt még néhány perc. Piton szemmel tartotta, ahogy Potter a szalvétája szélével játszott. Nagyszerű! Még több ficergés.  
  
Végül Potter felnézett rá, szemében mély szomorúság ült.   
  
– Elengedlek téged, Perselus Piton. Megtalálhatod a boldogságot – suttogta, mielőtt újból lenézett.  
  
Perselus bizsergést érzett, majd egy apró kattanást. Szabadság! Édes szabadság talált rá az elsuttogott szavak közepette. Valamilyen okból, amit igazán nem értett, késztetést érzett arra, hogy emlékeztesse Pottert, még mindig össze vannak kötve, még ha Perselus meg is kapta az engedélyt, hogy egy jóval megfelelőbbel enyelegjen.  
  
– Ugye felfogtad, hogy a kötelék nem ért véget?  
  
– Tudom, nem vagyok olyan hülye, mint hiszed! – csattant fel ingerülten Potter.  
  
Ez meglepte Perselust. Nézte, ahogy Potter vállai megrogynak, és egyik kezével szórakozottan simogatja a hasát.  
  
– Csak menj! – mondta Potter a távoli falra bámulva. – Indulj, amikor csak készen állsz.  
  
Perselus bólintott. Felállt és megfordult, hogy távozzon. Már összepakolta a ládáját. Puszta óvatosságból. Ahogy az ajtó felé közeledett, váratlanul eszébe jutott, hogy Potter volt az, aki ezt a  _szemtől szembe_  beszélgetést igényelte. A kíváncsisága legyőzte.   
  
– Mi volt az, amit mondani akartál?  
  
Potter lassan elfordította a fejét és szembenézett vele; bánat, nyomorúság és egy furcsa hidegség kavargott a szemében.   
  
– Már nem számít. Semmi – mondta fáradt, megtört hangon.  
  
Perselus bólintott, és anélkül távozott, hogy visszanézett volna. Hosszú idő után először szédült az izgatottságtól.

***

  
Jóllehet ez a szédülés gyorsan elenyészett, ami nem is volt olyan meglepő. Legalábbis nem igazán, hiszen semmi, ami ennyire perzsel, nem tarthat nagyon sokáig, és Draco nagyon-nagyon heves volt. Legalábbis az ágyban. Az ágyon kívül? Na, az már egy teljesen más dolog. Perselus tudta, hogy új szeretője követelődző és roppant nagyigényű. Míg ezt az ágyban tolerálta (amikor gondolatainak nagy részét  _valami_  kissé déli irányba terelte), addig az ágyon kívül kevésbé volt hajlandó elviselni ezt a viselkedést. E tekintetben a Pottertől való teljes különbözőséget nem látta szívesen. Ezért hát Piton hálát adott az isteneknek, hogy Dracónak kielégíthetetlen vágya volt a szex iránt, és így ritkán látták egymást az ágyon kívül.  
  
Piton elborzadva fedezte fel, hogy voltaképpen hiányzik neki a kicsi kőház békés csendje. Vágyott a teljes kiőrlésű búzából készült pirítósára és a málna-szeder dzsemre, amelyet – fedezte fel csodálkozva – csak egyetlen apró mugli üzletben lehet megtalálni, Kelet-Londonban. Ám Draco komolyan kinevette, amikor Perselus megkérte, hogy ugorjon be, és hozzon neki valamennyit. Perselus viszont nem gondolta, hogy kérése helytelen lenne, hiszen Draco végül is nem dolgozott. Nem volt rá szüksége. Ehelyett inkább elegánsan lézengett a lakásában, egy helyi kávézóban, vagy Perselus kis boltjában.  
  
Tulajdonképpen Perselus belefáradt Draco egész napos látogatásaiba, pedig korábban alig várta őket. Hozzászokott, hogy becstelen, gyűlölködő dolgokat gondoljon Potterről, amíg Draco kezei a nadrágjában matatnak, és mindenféle pajzán dolgokat művelnek. De már nem. Ami testi vágynak, tiltott találkáknak indult, hamarosan fárasztó nyűggé vált, ami elvonta őt a munkájától és a vevőitől. Perselus arra kényszerült, hogy egy tanoncot alkalmazzon, csak, hogy megakadályozza a rendelései felhalmozódását. Ám még bosszantóbb volt, hogy az összes kompromisszum ellenére még mindig nem kapta meg a lekvárját. Bármennyire is fájt neki, kezdte azt gondolni, hogy végső soron Potter is jó volt valamire. Potter mindig biztosította számára a lekvárját. Potter sosem látogatta az üzletét, kivéve, ha friss bájital hozzávalót hozott a kertből, és még akkor sem időzött sokáig. Potter nem Draco volt, az már bizonyos. Egy mókás nyilallás szúrt Piton mellkasába, amikor erre gondolt. Persze, mivel ennek semmi értelme sem volt, így hát gyorsan el is hessegette.  
  
Meglehetősen viharos kapcsolatuk alig néhány hónappal a kezdete után be is fejeződött. Perselus ugyanis arra tért haza Draco lakásába, hogy egy látványosan szexi helyzetben találta őt. Ezt nem is bánta volna annyira, ha akkor éppen nem két másik férfivel lett volna ebben a pozícióban. Draco felnézett rá, mialatt valami idegen kitartóan folytatta Draco különféle testrészeinek kényeztetését.   
  
– Ó. Visszajöttél. Adj nekünk pár percet és végzek – mondta Draco az erkölcsi morál egy olyan szabatos értelmezésével, amivel csak olyasvalaki rendelkezhet, mint ő.  
  
Perselusnak igazán nem kellett volna meglepődnie. Tényleg arra számított, hogy Draco monogám lesz? Talán igen. Potter az volt. Potter úgy nézett rá a szex után, mintha ő lenne a legfontosabb személy a világon. Mintha semmi más nem számított volna, és senki más nem létezett volna. Ez még egy olyan valami volt, amiről felfedezte, hogy hiányzik neki. Legalábbis egy kicsit.  
  
Egy sóhajjal, és a Draco ágya felől érkező nyögésekre grimaszolva, Piton összepakolta a ládáját, és távozott. Egyenesen a házikóba indult. Végül is félig az övé, és most szüksége van egy helyre, ahol maradhat, mielőtt eldönti, mit tegyen. Talán Potternek még mindig van valamennyi abból a lekvárból.  
  


***

  
Piton megérkezett a házhoz, ám az ajtót zárva találta. Ez furcsa volt, mert soha nem zárták be. Sértődött dühvel kopogott rajta. Ahogy az ajtó feltárult, máris nyitotta a száját, hogy valami maró megjegyzést tegyen Potternek, de meghökkenten látta, hogy a fiú helyett Hermione Granger-Weasley áll az ajtóban.  
  
– Ms Granger, mit keres a lakásomban? – vonta kérdőre Piton, és nézte, ahogy a hasonlóképpen megdöbbent Hermione beharapja az ajkát, és lenéz. – Kérem, lépjen arrébb. Most! – folytatta Perselus.  
  
– Harry nincs itt – bökte ki a nő, és megpróbálta becsukni az ajtót.  
  
Perselus keze azonban megállította.   
  
– Nem igazán érdekel, hogy Potter itt van-e. Ez az én házam. Most pedig menjen az útból!  
  
Hermione megmenekült a válaszadástól, mert egy meglehetősen magas, és legalább annyira mérges Ronald Weasley viharzott az ajtóhoz. Miután finoman beljebb hessegette párját a házikóba, fenyegetően kiegyenesedett Perselus előtt.   
  
– Azt hiszem, Hermione már megmondta magának, hogy Harry nincs itt, Piton. Menjen csak vissza, bármelyik szikla alól is csúszott elő. Itt ugyanis nem látják szívesen.  
  
 _Hát ez már tényleg kezd túl sok lenni_  – sóhajtott magában Perselus. Még ha be is jut, Weasleyék szemmel láthatóan nem óhajtanak elmenni. Ő viszont előbb kezdene diskurzust Trelawney-val, minthogy bármennyi időt eltöltsön velük. Egyébként is, hol az ördögben van Potter?   
  
– Rendben, Mr. Weasley, jól van. Akkor legalább azt mondja meg nekem, mikorra várható Potter visszatérése. Valamikor még ebben az évezredben szeretnék bejutni a saját otthonomba.  
  
Ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges, Ron Weasley arcszíne még hajának színét is felülmúlta.   
  
– Nem tudjuk. Most pedig távozzon! – mondta fenyegető hangon.   
  
Ezzel Ron becsapta az ajtót, Perselus pedig ott állt egy darabig, ocsmányul forrongó hangulatban, mielőtt elhoppanált az üzletébe. Egy kanapé állt a hátsó helyiségben. Jobb a semminél…

 

***

  
Egy héttel később Piton rádöbbent, hogy kifogyott a nadragulyaszárból, pedig szüksége volt rá a jelenleg főzött bájitalhoz, és nem volt ideje megrendelni. Átkozva magát, amiért hagyta, hogy lesilányodjon az üzlete, odahoppanált a házhoz, hálát adva az égnek, hogy Potter mégiscsak megcsinálta azt a bájitalkertet.  
  
Amikor megérkezett, óvatosan közeledett a házhoz, nehogy belebotoljon valamelyik Weasleybe. Gondosan körülnézett. Elégedetten megállapította, hogy egyedül van, ezért ellazult, és a ház háta mögé sétált. De bárhogy is legyen, arra nem volt felkészülve, amit talált. A kertet ugyanis teljesen belepte a gaz. A dáliák az egekbe nyúltak és elhanyagoltak voltak; a futóbabok pedig abbahagyták a futásukat. Perselusnak derékig érő csalánon kellett átgázolnia, hogy megtalálja a nadragulyát, ami kicsit aprócskának látszott, és részben elrejtette valami túlbuzgó gaz. Miért hagyta Potter, hogy ilyen állapotba kerüljön a kert? Hiszen ez mindig érintetlen volt! Mi történt itt? Szidni kezdte Pottert, mialatt megküzdött a gazokkal, hogy néhány értékes nadragulyaszárhoz jusson. Már visszafelé tartott rövid bolyongásából, amikor egy halk, meglepett hang szólalt meg.   
  
– Perselus?  
  
Perselus megmerevedett. Hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mint egy ablakból pitét lopó tolvaj.  _Nem, ez az ő háza is volt! Nem engedi, hogy így érezzen._  Megfordult, végig vicsorogva, de akármilyen kirohanással is készült, elhalt az ajkán, amikor meglátta Potter törékeny alakját. Hónapok óta nem látta már, és elfelejtette, hogyan szikráznak szemei a nyári napfényben. Most is csak azért emlékezett erre, mert jelenleg tompának és élettelennek látszottak.  
  
Jó néhány percig álltak ott tökéletes, döbbent csendben. Perselus észrevette, hogy Potter kimerülten dőlt egy magas, fából készült virágtartó állványnak. Szürkén sápadt volt és úgy általában betegnek látszott. Figyelte, ahogy a fiú félrenéz – tisztán látszott rajta, hogy kényelmetlenül érzi magát a tüzetes vizsgálattól.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte gondolkodás nélkül. Nem volt ez sem kedves, sem aggódó, Perselus mégis meg volt lepve, hogy megkérdezte, és hogy őszintén érdekelte a válasz.  
  
– Én… – tétovázott Potter. Röviden felnézett, és tekintete egy pillanatra összeakadt Perseluséval, mire felsóhajtott. – Megviselt az időjárás – felelte zavartan, miközben szándékosan az egyszerű kertészkesztyűt bámulta, ami elfeledetten feküdt az állvány tetején.   
  
– Miért vagy itt? – kérdezte néhány pillanattal később, és tekintete visszatért a férfira.  
  
Perselus fejével a nadragulya felé intett, amit erőteljesen szorított kinyújtott kezében.  
  
Potter bólintott.   
  
– Nos, gondolom, akkor már mész is. Értékelném, ha máskor tudatnád velem, mikor akarsz jönni. Tudom, hogy nem igazán törődsz velem, de tudom, hogy tudod, nem szeretem a meglepetést – mondta, ellökve magát az állványtól. Az ajtó felé csoszogott, amikor elvesztette egyensúlyát és megbotlott. Perselus ugyan nem volt benne biztos, hogy miért, de ösztönszerűen Potterhez futott és felsegítette.  
  
Potter durván eltolta. – Köszönöm, de nincs szükségem a segítségedre. Kérlek, menj el!  
  
– Nem, azt hiszem, jobb, ha besegítelek. Nem igazán tűnik úgy, hogy elég biztosan állsz a lábaidon – felelte Piton, ám ismét meg volt lepve a Potter iránt érzett aggodalmán.  
  
Potter beletörődően felsóhajtott, és bevánszorogtak a házba, ahol megpróbált elhúzódni, de Perselus erősen tartotta.   
  
– Az ágyra gondoltam – mondta mogorván, és félretolta a mellkasába nyilalló bizarr kis fájdalmat.   
  
Potter egy pillanatra megmerevedett, de erre nem az volt az oka, mint amit Perselus elképzelt.  
  
– Én igenis úgy vélem, hogy az ágyra van szükséged, Potter. Ennyire ostoba vagy?  
  
Perselus végignézte, ahogy Potter lassan felé fordul.  
  
– Tudom, hogy értetted, te szemét! Már hosszú ideje feladtam, hogy arra gondoljak, valaha megosztanád velem önszántadból az ágyat!  
  
Perselus úgy érezte, mintha megütötték volna, annyi méreg volt ezekben a csendes szavakban. El sem tudta képzelni, mitől szikrázott fel ekkora tűz a fiúban. Bár, az is igaz, hogy valóban képes rá.  
  
– És nincs szükségem a támogatásodra! Jól vagyok, és a kanapé is megfelel – mondta Potter, megpróbálva kirántani magát Perselus szorításából.  
  
– Nem vagy jól, Potter. Nézz magadra! Hiszen még csak ki sem tudod magad szabadítani – vágta rá Perselus, és szinte cipelni kezdte a fiút a hálószoba felé. – Jobb szeretnék nem úgy visszatérni a házamba, hogy egy élettelen kupacként talállak itt feküdni; förtelmes volna a szag. Ágyba segítelek, aztán távozom.  
  
Piton észrevette, hogy Potter továbbra is ellenáll, de ahogy közeledtek, úgy roskadtak le végül a vállai lemondóan. Mikor bekeveredtek a hálószobába, Perselus számos bájitalos fiolát látott meg az éjjeliszekrényen. Eltartott egy pillanatig, amíg rájött, hogy mit látott, de amikor rádöbbent mire valók a bájitalok, lélegzete a torkán akadt, hideg rettenet hullámzott át fölötte. Ott álltak a küszöbön, egy furcsa szögben tartotta fogva Pottert a karjánál fogva, és mindketten megdöbbentek Perselus megrendültségén. Egyikük sem látszott képesnek, vagy mutatott hajlandóságot, hogy előre vagy hátra lépjen a másik nélkül.  
  
Jó néhány perc múlva Perselus elejtette Potter karját, feléje fordult, és nézte, ahogy kissé megbillen a támaszték elvesztése miatt. Ösztönszerűen óvatosan markolta meg a vállait, hogy kiegyenesítse.   
  
– Mikor? – kérdezte meghökkentő nyomatékossággal.  
  
Perselus figyelte, ahogy Potter egy pillantást vet a bájitalokra, gyanakodva szemügyre veszi őt, mielőtt válaszol.  
  
– Kicsivel több, mint egy hete. Nem gyógyulok annyira jól, ahogy szeretnék – mondta halkan.  
  
Perselus bólintott és nagyot nyelt. Úgy tűnt, egyikük sem veszi észre, hogy karjai még mindig Potter vállait markolják.   
  
– Miért nem mondtad el nekem? – kérdezte hirtelen felvillanó haraggal, míg ujjai belemélyedtek a fiú vállaiba. Potter arcrándulására azonban ellazította a kezét, majd teljesen el is eresztette, amikor Potter felnézett rá. Szemei hidegek és kemények voltak, akár a jadekő.  
  
– Próbáltam – jelentette ki nyersen. Határozottan.  
  
Perselus egy pillanatra meghökkenten nézett rá, majd emlékezett. Azon az éjszakán, amikor távozott, Potter beszélni akart vele valamiről. Most már volt értelme a fájdalmas villanásnak, amit a szemeiben látott, amikor megkérte, hogy eressze el. Hiszen akkor tervezte elmondani neki, hogy viselős! Az ő gyerekével. De elvetélt. Az éjjeliszekrényen árulkodó lila és sárga színű gyógyító főzetek némán sikoltozták az elvesztett élet fölötti gyászt.  
  
Perselus szemei oda-vissza cikáztak a gyógyfőzetek és Potter között. Olyan kétségbeesést érzett, amilyet még soha ezelőtt. Ennek nincs értelme. Semminek sincs.  
  
– Miért hagytad, hogy elmenjek? Miért nem mondtad meg nekem? – Perselus sejtette ugyan a választ, de megtagadta, hogy tudomást vegyen róla.  
  
Potter szomorkásan elmosolyodott, szemei csordultig teltek könnyekkel, mire félrenézett.  
  
– Azt mondtad, ez az, amit a szíved akart – suttogta.  
  
Perselus magán kívül volt haragjában. Olyan harag, amiről nem is tudott. Vagy amit nem akart beismerni.  
  
– Te önző kis…  
  
Potter ellökte őt, majdnem elveszítve egyensúlyát.  
  
– Önző? Én? Hogy mered, Perselus Piton! Hogy merészeled!  
  
Perselus kissé visszahúzódott, Potter pedig ott állt gyengén és reszkető testtel, de szeme vad és dacos volt.  
  
– Nem létezik nálad önzőbb személy a földön! Amikor először létrejött köztünk a kötelék, szántalak és sajnálatot éreztem irántad. Úgy gondoltam, azért vagy hideg és érzéketlen, mert senki nem mutatott feléd kedvességet, gyöngédséget, vagy szerelmet. Így magamra vállaltam, hogy megmutassam neked ezeket a dolgokat. Ültettem neked egy bájitalos kertet, megkerestem neked azt a különleges lekvárt, amiről tudtam, hogy szereted, Harry-mentes napot adtam neked, és engedtem magam teljesen megnyílni feléd, azt remélve, hogy tanulni fogsz. Remélve, hogy rá fogsz döbbenni… – Harry félrenézett –, remélve, hogy egy nap akarsz majd engem úgy, ahogy - váratlanul rájöttem -, én akarlak téged. De nem így történt. – Hangja megkeményedett és határozottá vált. – Soha, egy másodpercnyi pillantást sem szántál rám. Még akkor sem, amikor együtt voltunk az ágyban. Én. Mindent. Neked. Adtam! – kiáltotta Harry elkínzottan. – És az sem volt elég, igaz? Ó, tudom én! Azt gondolod, hülye vagyok, egy együgyű naiv. És meglehet, hogy én mindez vagyok is, de ÁTKOZOTT legyek, ha hagyom, hogy önzőnek nevezz! – Ezután Harry a földre rogyott, mert a megerőltető erőfeszítés végül leterítette.  
  
– Semmim sem maradt. Szerettelek, és drágán megfizettem érte. Kérlek, menj el – suttogta.  
  
Perselus meg volt döbbenve. Nem tudta, mit mondjon.  
  
– Potter, én…  
  
– AZT MONDTAM, TÁVOZZ! – sikoltotta Harry, mire a poharak és az edények az egész házban mindenütt megcsörrentek.  
  
Perselus elfelejtette – őszintén elfelejtette – mekkora erő lakozott Harry bensőjében; milyen nehéz volt kordában tartani ezt a nyers erőt. A szelídség, a visszavonultság – most értelme lett mindennek. Nézte, ahogy Harry lélegzete egyenletessé válik, és még inkább a padlóra omlik.  
  
– Eleresztettelek, vagy máris elfeledted? – Harry ajka kegyetlen grimaszba csavarodott, ahogy felnézett Perselusra. – Neked adtam, amit a szíved akart, amire vágytál. Kérlek, tedd meg nekem a szívességet és távozz; most te add meg nekem, amit én kérek. Menj el, kérlek! Ha tényleg akarod a házat, elköltözöm. Csak… menj, kérlek.   
  
Perselus éles veszteséget érzett ezekre a szavakra, ami megmagyarázhatatlan volt. Nem értette, de nem tudta elviselni, hogy Harry egy pillanattal is tovább ott feküdjön összerogyva. A már ismerős nyilallást valami teljesen más váltotta fel – szíve megdobbant, mintha valami mély álomból ébredt volna. Megsebezte valami idegen érzés, és átkozott legyen, ha továbbra is elviseli ezt a kínszenvedést! A nadragulyaszárat elfelejtve megperdült, és egyetlen szó nélkül távozott a kicsiny házikóból.

 

***

 

Napokkal később, még mindig merengve és magán kívül, Perselus meglepetten látta, hogy Draco Malfoy lopakodik a boltjába.  
  
– Ó, te vagy az! – mondta Perselus szarkasztikusan elvigyorodva. Kezei ökölbe szorultak, amikor Draco felkapta a fejét és kuncogni kezdett.  
  
– Igen, én. Hiányoltalak. Van kedved egy italhoz?  
  
Mindketten tudták, miért van ott Draco, és Perselus felsóhajtott. Semmit nem érzett Draco iránt. Már nem. De, ugyanakkor, miért is ne? Miért tagadjon meg magától egy esélyt, hogy egy ideig felejtsen? Átkozott Potter! Mindig elszarja a dolgokat. Olyan érzéseket kelt benne, amiket nem akar érezni. Nos, Perselus könnyen tudta orvosolni ez a kicsinyke problémát – bezárta az üzletet, és távozott Draco oldalán.  
  


***

  
Némi felületes, délutáni szex után, Perselus az ágyon ült, és fejét a kezeibe fogta. Sokkal rosszabbul érezte magát, mint korábban. Úgy érezte, mintha elárult volna valamit és ez fájt. A szíve fájt.  
  
– Mi van veled? – kérdezte Draco bosszantóan nyafogós hangon. – Ez határozottan nem volt inspiráló; ha ezt akartam volna, felcsörgethettem volna a földszinti srácot is – horkantott fel, és szerfelett szellemesnek találta magát.  
  
Perselus felállt.   
  
– Semmi. Minden. Nem tudom. Harry. Potter… beteg, és nem vagyok egészen biztos abban, mit kezdjek vele.  
  
– Jézus, Pers, ez csak egy retorikus kérdés volt! Nem igazán akartam megtudni az ostoba, szomorú, kicsi Pottival való folytatásos családregényed piszkos részleteit. Mellesleg miért törődsz vele? Ne válaszolj… ez újabb költői kérdés – nézett Draco rosszindulatúan Perselusra. – Nem fertőzött meg a muris kis alakításával vagy egyébbel, igaz? Az a tag bekattant. El sem tudom képzelni, hogy a nyakamba varrjanak egy olyan egyént, akinek ekkora elfecsérelt mágiája van.   
  
Ebben a pillanatban valami összetört Perselusban – nagyot csattanva, teljesen szétroppant. Keményen rátört a napokig keresett felismerés. Gondolkozás nélkül és olyan gyorsan, ahogy megvilágosodott, az ágyhoz szegezte Dracót, és kezeit erősen a torkára szorította.  
  
– SOHA többé ne merészelj semmi ilyesmit mondani Harryről! SOHA. Megértetted? – kérdezte Perselus, minden egyes szóval keményebben szorítva.   
  
Fogalma sem volt arról, honnan jöttek ezek a szavak, vagy a Harry iránti érzései. Az bizonyos, hogy soha nem ült le Potterről gondolkozni. Nos, úgy, egy héttel ezelőttig. Vagyis, mielőtt kezdte összehasonlítani Harryt Dracóval, ha tényleg őszinte akart lenni.   
  
Draco belecsimpaszkodott Perselus kezeibe, és igazán ijedtnek látszott.  
  
Rádöbbenve, hogy mit művel, Perselus elengedte, és felugrott az ágyról. Sietve felöltözött és megfordulva nézte, ahogy Draco a felhorzsolt nyakát masszírozva, tágra nyílt szemmel bámult vissza rá, és sápadtnak látszott. Figyelte, ahogy ijedtében hátrafelé kúszik, amikor közeledett felé, és mindössze néhány centire az arcától megállt fölötte.   
  
– Harry jóval nagyszerűbb férfi, mint amilyennek te valaha is remélheted magadat, és jóval nagyobb varázsló, mint ahogy azt valaha felmérheted. Te. Undorítasz. Engem. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy lemondtam róla egy olyan hitvány alakért, mint te!  
  
Perselus anélkül távozott, hogy búcsúpillantást vetett volna Dracóra, és visszahoppanált az üzletébe. Kimerülten ült le kanapéjára a hátsó szobában, elméje kavargott a furcsa és zavaró érzelmektől, szíve mintha tűzben égett volna – annyira fájt – így elvonult, hogy teljesen, totálisan lerészegedjen.

***

  
A következő reggel túl gyorsan megpirkadt, mármint Perselus véleménye szerint. A másnaposság elleni bájital elmulasztotta ugyan az előző éjszaka cselekményeinek káros hatását, de azt nem, ami benne volt. Nem tüntette el, amit művelt, vagyis, hogy majdnem megölte Draco Malfoyt – Harry becsületének védelmében. Nem tette semmissé az aggodalmat, amit Harry iránt érzett – hogy nem gyógyul jól. Nem kímélte meg attól, hogy elrontotta teájának ízesítését, és kevésbé pirult a pirítósa. Még a buggyantott tojása is félresikerültnek látszott.  
  
De főleg nem mulasztotta el a fájdalmas emlékeztetőt, hogy ő és Harry elvesztettek egy gyermeket.  
  
És nem vitte magával azokat a dolgokat sem, amiktől minden sivárnak és üresnek tűnt. Minden, Harryt kivéve. Hát ez van. Elég sokáig kerülgette, de akarta Harryt. Agya fellázadt ekkora árulásra, míg szíve trillázott. Valóban gusztustalan.   
  
– A fenébe! – mondta ki hangosan, miközben teáját a padlóra borította. Senki nem hitte, hogy ez megtörténhet. Róla nem feltételezték, hogy bárkivel is törődik. Különösen nem Harryvel, akit rásóztak, mint egy nem kívánatos, több napos halat. Megpróbálta ésszerűen feldolgozni, de nem jutott messzire – kivéve a gyilkossági kísérletet, a Harryre való igény kinyilatkozását, és az alapos részegségnek betudott értelmes gondolkodást. Nem, itt volt az ideje, hogy az eszét kivágja az ablakon, és egyszerűen azt tegye, amit helyesnek érez. Ami természetes.  
  
Így hát ezzel a gondolattal a fejében, Perselus ismét a házikó háta mögött termett. Hosszú ideig állt a kertben, mielőtt hátrament. Semmi jele nem volt Harrynek, és abban sem volt teljesen biztos, hogy mit is tegyen, hiszen még mindig korán volt. Észrevette, hogy a kert még mindig rendetlen, így hát ott kezdett. Ami azzal kezdődött, hogy kihúzgál néhány szembetűnő gyomot, az nagyon gyorsan egész napot betöltő kertészkedésbe fordult. Perselus teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét, és épp ezért megijedt, amikor egy hang hatolt a gondolatai közé.  
  
– Mi az ördögöt művelsz?  
  
Perselus megmerevedett. Ez Harry volt. Ám mielőtt megfordulhatott volna, a fiú újra megszólalt.  
  
– Azt hiszem, megmondtam, hogy tudasd velem, mielőtt idejössz. Mit ásol most?  
  
Perselus megfordult és szembenézett Harryvel. Szomorúan látta, hogy még mindig nagyon kimerülten dől neki a befőző állványnak. Egyáltalán nem nézett ki jobban. Egy eltökélt lépéssel Harry felé indult. Harry – abbéli erőfeszítésében, hogy védekező pózt keressen –nekiütközött a virágtartó állványnak. Nyilvánvalóan félt egy kicsit, és bizonytalan volt a férfi szándékait illetően. Perselus megragadta Harry kezeit, aki viszont megpróbálta visszahúzni őket.  
  
Perselusnak fogalma sem volt róla, mit tegyen, vagy mit mondjon.   
  
– Pihenned kéne – mondta ki a nyilvánvalót. Kísérletet tett ugyan arra, hogy hangja nyugodtnak hangozzon, de tartott tőle, hogy kissé érzelgősre sikeredett.  
  
Harry viszont úgy nézett rá, mintha három feje nőtt volna. Végül sikerült elrántani a kezeit, és megszólalt.  
  
– Nos, szörnyen nehéz pihenni, ha te állandó jelleggel megjelensz és élesíted a védőbűbájokat.  
  
Perselus, félelmet nem ismerve, ismét megfogta Harry kezeit, aki, mivel már nem volt annyira megijedve, sokkal gyorsabban ellenállt, és kezdett tiltakozni. Perselus azzal vágott el minden kifogást, amit felhozott, hogy kezeit meghúzva a terasz szélén álló egyik székhez vezette őt. Finoman lenyomva Harryt, végül felfogta a döbbent tekintetet.   
  
– Kicsit hideg van odakint. – Valami mondanivaló után keresgélt, és ez mellett döntött. – És nem vagy valami melegen öltözve. Megyek és hozok egy takarót. – Na tessék. Ezzel szerzett egy kis időt magának, hogy kikeveredjen ebből a zűrzavarból.  
  
Mielőtt Harry bármit mondhatott volna, Perselus belépett a házba. Néhány perccel később egy takaróval lépett ki, csak hogy Harry pálcájának végével találja szembe magát.   
  
– Ki az ördög maga, és mit akar? – vicsorgott Harry.  
  
A reszkető végtagok, és a sápadt, nyirkos bőr ellenére Harry egy kicsit fenyegető is lehetett volna – gondolta Perselus, és ez a férfit a Harryben meglévő harcosra emlékezette. Azon tűnődött, vajon olyan tüzesen szeretett-e, ahogy harcolt.  
  
– Harry, én vagyok az, Perselus. Biztosíthatlak róla. Most pedig tedd le azt a pálcát, mielőtt valaki megsebesül! – kiáltotta.  
  
Ám ez csak arra szolgált, hogy tovább dühítse Harryt. Ahogy közelebb húzódott, úgy lendítette még fenyegetőbben a pálcáját.  
  
– Hazudik! Perselus Piton soha az életben nem hívott Harrynek!  
  
Perselus már azon volt, hogy azt mondja, Harry egy idióta, de hirtelen megállt, mert igaza volt. Sosem nevezte Harryt Harrynek! Mindig csakis Potternek hívta. Felsóhajtott. Ez messzemenőkig nem ment jól. Sőt, egyáltalán nem.  
  
– Igazad van, Harry, sosem hívtalak annak, de be tudom bizonyítani, hogy én vagyok Perselus… a bal csípődön három szeplő van, jobbra fenn meg egy furcsa sebhelyféleség.   
  
Perselusnak elképzelése sem volt, mi okozta a sebet, vagy hogy milyen régóta van meg, és reménykedett abban, hogy Harry nem kérdez bele a részletekbe. Csakis azért tudott a szeplőkről és a sebhelyről, mert péntek esténként folyton odacsúszott a keze. Bámulatos volt, hogy mennyi mindent tud Harryről, és mégis milyen keveset. Aztán látta, ahogy Harry hirtelen elejti a pálcát. Az előző dühöt a színtiszta pánik arckifejezése váltotta fel.  
  
– Elment az eszed? – kérdezte Harry, miközben lassan lépkedett hátrafelé. – Beütötted a fejed, vagy ilyesmi? Talán mérgező bájitalok gőze? Ez az oka annak, hogy így viselkedsz?  
  
– Hogy viselkedek, Harry?  
  
– Mint, mint valami emberi lény… Mint olyasvalaki, aki a saját maga szükségletén és önzésén kívül halványan érdeklődik dolgok és emberek iránt. És hagyd abba, hogy Harrynek nevezel! Idegesítő.  
  
Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy ezt talán megérdemelte. Megmozdult, hogy ráterítse a takarót, de Harry ellépett.  
  
– Kérlek, ne érj hozzám! – mondta halkan.  
  
Perselus mosolya elhalványodott.  
  
– Megértem, Harry. Kérlek, ülj le. Én… én beszélni szeretnék veled valamiről.  
  
Harry a szemét az égre emelve motyogott valamit, ami kissé úgy hangzott „hát nem hangzik ismerősen?” mielőtt letottyant a székbe.  
  
Perselus az öröm ostoba rándulását érezte, amikor Harry megengedte neki, hogy a vállai köré tekerje a takarót.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – kezdte Perselus.  
  
– Mi?  
  
– Azt kérdeztem, hogy érzed magad. Még mindig gyengének látszol, teljesen eltűnt a színed. Nem működnek a bájitalok? – kérdezte Perselus, és nézte, ahogy Harry tétovázik. Fejét oldalra fordította és nem nézett a férfira. Bizonytalannak tűnt, hogy mit is válaszoljon.  
  
– Előrehaladottabb állapotban voltam, mint a legtöbben. Azt hiszem, éppen ezért érintett keményebben. Úgy gondolom, a bájitalok működnek – sóhajtott fel Harry. – Vagyis nem tudom – túrt bele a hajába, aztán kezét az ölébe ejtette. – Néhány napon belül újabb találkozóm lesz a gyógyítómmal – hangja egy pillanatra elhalkult, mielőtt elkeseredetten felcsattant –, de tényleg nem akarok erről beszélni. Ha valami kötelességtudattól vagy bűntudattól, vagy akármitől vezérelve vagy itt, most hagyd abba! Azt határozottan nem akarom, ahogy téged sem!  
  
Jaj! Perselus szerette volna azt mondani, hogy nem fájtak neki Harry szavai, ám az hazugság lett volna. Akárhogy is volt, vissza kellett harapni a válaszát a „bűntudatról” és a „kötelességről”. Nem, a sértések látszólag hihetetlen módon, de hozzátartoztak az udvarlási szokásaihoz.   
  
– Tudom. És nem, nem ezért vagyok itt, hanem aggódom érted.  
  
Ám Harry még mindig nem volt hajlandó ránézni. Mereven ült a széken és a takaróval piszmogott. Perselus pedig végre rájött valamire. Harry mindig így szöszmötölt, amikor kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Ingujjak hajtókái, asztalterítők szélei, a takaró. Miért nem vette ezt észre ezelőtt? Vagy a ficergést az érzelmi szorongásnak tulajdonította? Mi mindent tévesztett ezek alatt az évek alatt? Még mindig ezen merengett, és meghökkent, amikor Harry ismét megszólalt.  
  
– Meg kell bocsátanod, ha azt mondom, nem hiszek neked – mondta csendesen, de némi eltökéltséggel a hangjában.  
  
Perselus nem tudta, hogyan lehet erre válaszolni, de meg lett mentve ettől.  
  
– Akkor miért vagy itt? – kérdezte Harry.   
  
 _Most vagy soha_  – vett Perselus mély levegőt. Elpróbálta ezt a részt, szóval nem kéne ilyen nehéznek lennie, hogy ki is mondja.   
  
– Ezek a hónapok, amíg külön voltunk… rádöbbentettek valamire. Soha nem kellett volna elmennem. Igazad volt, én voltam az önző. Nem értettem meg, mennyit adtál nekem. Szeretnék visszajönni, és megmutatni, mennyire értem már. Szeretném veled ismét megosztani az ágyat. Egy esély szeretnék, hogy szeresselek.  
  
Tessék. Kimondta. Állt és várta Harry reakcióját. Hallotta a gyenge szuszogást.  _Aha_  – gondolta magában Perselus. –  _Most jön az a rész, amikor könnyesen fogad vissza az otthonába!_  
  
És ekkor, amikor belenézett a csípős, hideg szempárba és a könnytől ázott arcba, Perselus iszonyúan összezavarodott.  
  
– Te kegyetlen, szadista szörnyeteg! – suttogta Harry vadul.  
  
Perselus nem erre számított. Homlokát zavartan ráncolta.  
  
– Mi?  
  
Harry kiugrott a székből, a földre dobta a takarót és felemelte a kezét.  
  
– Most? Most mondod ezt? Miután minden… – de Harry nem fejezte be. Helyette a fejét kezdte el rázni, és az orra alatt motyogott valamit, szinte a haját tépkedve. Felemelte a kezét, ököllel kifelé és kinyitotta. Perselus megmozdult, azt gondolva, hogy az ostoba meg akarja ütni őt. Nézte, hogy szaggatottan lendíti a karját, és közben azt kiáltja.  
  
– TŰNJ EL!   
  
A következő pillanatban Perselus azt vette észre, hogy a fenekén ül az üzlete előtt.   
  
Hát, ez egyáltalán nem ment jól.  
  


***

  
Ám másnap reggel Perselus azzal az elhatározással tért vissza, hogy bebizonyítja Harrynek, nem egy „érdek-szerető”, és újra ásni kezdett. Nem volt meglepve, amikor a délelőtt folyamán Harry, egy imádnivalóan bizonytalan arckifejezéssel kidugta a fejét a hátsó ajtón. Perselus el sem tudta hinni, hogy ezt megelőzően soha nem gondolta Harryről, hogy imádnivaló.  
  
Harry szemei összeszűkültek.   
  
– Mit csinálsz itt? Megmondtam, hogy menj el. Az őrületbe akarsz kergetni?  
  
Perselus elegánsan felemelkedett és lassan megfordult, miközben leporolta a talárját.  
  
– Komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam, Harry. És mindennap vissza fogok jönni akármeddig is tart, míg ezt elhiszed – felelte Perselus, maga is meglepődve a saját őszinteségétől.  
  
Harry jó pár percig bámult Perselusra, aztán motyogott valamit, ami úgy hangzott, hogy „hülye fasz”, mielőtt megrázta a fejét és becsapta az ajtót. És be is zárta.  
  
Csaknem két héten át, minden egyes napon megismétlődött ez a könnyed kis jelenet közöttük, és Perselus kezdte elveszíteni a reményt. De akkor, egy reggelen meglepve látta, hogy egy csésze forró tea vár rá. Alatta egy kis cetli, amin az állt, hogy Harry túl sokat főzött, és pocsékolásnak tűnt kidobni. Perselus ajka apró mosolyba kunkorodott. Egész nap nem látta Harryt, de a tea – pont úgy elkészítve, ahogy szerette, ezt ne felejtsük el – elég volt.  
  
Jó néhány nap eltelt, mire ismét látta Harryt. Ez idő alatt újabb csésze teák, valamint szendvicsek tűntek fel. Az apróbetűs kézírás mindig ugyanazt a mentséget tartalmazta, Perselus pedig minden nap tovább és tovább dolgozott. Úgy találta, hogy a kerti munka módfelett élvezetes, ráadásul ez több időt adott neki itt. Vicces, mennyire nem bánta, hogy annyi időt tölt távol az üzlettől, amikor azt Harrvel tölti. Vagyis, Harry amúgy láthatatlan jelenlétében.  
  
Egy nap szorgalmasan dolgozott a kert leggazosabb részében, amikor megérezte, hogy Harry a háta mögött áll.  
  
– Vigyázz, ki ne húzd azt a mirtuszgyökeret! Egy örökkévalóságig tartott, míg elértem, hogy megnőjön – szólalt meg Harry gorombán.  
  
Perselus elmosolyodott magában, és bólintott a fiúnak. Egy másodpercre visszaült a sarkára, mielőtt felemelkedett és megfordult. Megmerevedett attól, amit látott, ugyanis Harry még mindig nem nézett ki jobban. Nehezen tudott ellenállni a kényszernek, hogy ezt megjegyezze, ám észrevette, hogy Harry védekezőn tekeri maga köré a karjait, készen arra, hogy bármelyik pillanatban elmeneküljön.  
  
– Azt tervezed, hogy egész éjjel ásol? – kérdezte Harry ingerlékenyen.  
  
– Nem. Nem terveztem ilyesmit.  
  
Harry bólintott, és hintázni kezdett a lábain.   
  
– Van egy kis extra sültem, ha éhes vagy. Csak megromlik, ha ma nem lesz elfogyasztva.  
  
Perselus szíve kissé megugrott az invitálást hallva, Harry azonban nem várt válaszra, hanem megfordult és visszasétált a házba. Így hát eltöltött néhány percet azzal, hogy rendbe tegye magát, mielőtt bemegy. Halkan kopogott, mielőtt belépett, és örült, hogy az ajtó nem volt bezárva.  
  
Az asztal két főre volt megterítve, és egy kicsivel többet tartalmazott, mint egy kis extra sült.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta lágyan, elámulva, mennyire őszintén is gondolta. Harry bólintott, közben kitette a frissen elkészült kenyeret és a málna-szeder dzsemet. Perselus málna-szeder dzsemjét.  
  
Néma csendben ettek, ám Harry időnként kíváncsi arckifejezéssel nézett fel Perselusra. Amikor pedig befejezték, felállt, hogy nekilásson a takarításnak, de megmerevedett amint Perselus rátette a kezét az övére.   
  
– Hagyd, majd én – mondta, ismét meghökkent, hogy tényleg meg akarta ezt tenni Harryért. Ahogy egész este, Harry most is csupáncsak bólintott, mielőtt áttelepedett a kanapéra, Perselus pedig csendben eltakarított mindent, mindketten elveszve a saját gondolataik között.  
  
– Néhány napra el kell mennem – szólalt meg Harry, amíg Perselus a megmaradt kenyeret pakolta. – Normál esetben Mr Straithwaite szokta felügyelni a házat, de mivel ragaszkodsz ahhoz, hogy minden nap ide gyere, arra gondoltam, talán te is szemmel tarthatnád.  
  
Perselus lassan bólintott, aztán rájött, hogy Harry nem láthatja őt.  
  
– Igen. Rajta fogom tartani a szemem a dolgokon.  
  
– Be is jöhetsz, ha akarsz. Úgy értem, amíg távol vagyok.  
  
Perselus ismét biccentett, de ezúttal Harry látta is, mert őt nézte, ugyanazzal a kíváncsi tekintettel, mielőtt megrázta volna a fejét.   
  
– Holnap indulok – tette hozzá és visszafordult.  
  
– Hova mész?  
  
Harry tétovázott.  
  
– Ehhez tényleg nincs semmi közöd – csattant fel végül.  
  
Perselus semmit nem mondott. Nézte, ahogy Harry durván végighúzta kezét a takaró szegélyén, amivel a kanapé hátát vonták be.  
  
– Vizsgálatra. Újabb teszteket akarnak végezni – mondta néhány másodperccel később csendesen Harry.  
  
Perselus nem állíthatta, hogy nem látta ennek a bekövetkeztét. A varázslóterhességek közismerten nehezek voltak, a vetélés még a legjobb esetben is komoly lehetőség volt. A gyermek elvesztése mellett az volt a legrosszabb, hogy az apa egészsége is veszélyeztetve volt, amíg meg nem találták a helyes gyógymódot. Elsődleges védelemként a széles körben elterjedt lila és sárga gyógyfőzeteket alkalmazták, de azok nem mindig voltak sikeresek. Perselust csupán az lepte meg, hogy a gyógyító ilyen sokáig várt a a következő lépéssel.  
  
– Tehát a kezdeti előírások nem működtek – mondta Perselus.  
  
Harry megfordult meglepetésében. Kezei megmerevedtek, aztán úgy tűnt, hirtelen rájött, hogy Perselus bájitalmester, és ezért járatos ezekkel tesztekkel kapcsolatban, és abban is, hogy azok mit jelentenek. Lehet, hogy csak Perselus képzelte úgy, de Harry szinte ellazult, tudva, hogy nem kell semmit magyaráznia.  
  
– Akarsz róla beszélni? – kérdezte Perselus, eltéve a konyharuhát és elindult, hogy leüljön a kanapéval szemközti székre. Észrevette, hogy Harry végzett a takaróval és most az egyik díszpárna szegélyével játszadozott.  
  
– Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte Harry csendesen.  
  
Perselus hirtelen válasza már majdnem elhagyta az ajkát, de úgy találta, hogy az… nem megfelelő.  
  
– Azt hiszem, meg akarlak ismerni. Úgy érzem, rettentően félreismertelek, és most rendbe akarom hozni.  
  
Harry szusszantott egyet.  
  
– Mi van, ha én nem akarom, hogy megismerj? Mi van akkor, ha nem akarlak? Ezt sosem vetted figyelembe?  
  
Őszintén szólva tényleg nem vette. Feltételezte, hogy Harry még mindig szerelmes belé, és mindössze egy kis udvarlásra van szükség. Noha kezdett rájönni arra, hogy bármennyire is fájna, de inkább Harry legyen boldog, még akkor is, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy nincs vele.  
  
– Sajnálom… Én nem… Elmegyek.  
Ahogy felállt, hogy távozzon, Harry ismét megszólalt. Perselus mozdulatlanul megállt, mint a cövek, és várt.  
– Azt hiszem, gyönyörű kislány lett volna – mondta Harry a távolba meredve. – Évának akartam elnevezni. Élet. Teremtés. Megújulás. Minden elporladt. Senki nem tudta. Én nem… – Harry egy pillanatig hezitált mielőtt megfordult és szembenézett volna Perselusszal.   
  
– Először annyira nehezteltem rá. Tudtam, hogy minden alkalommal, amikor látom, rád fog emlékeztetni. Féltem, hogy gyűlölni fogom. De aztán, amikor első alkalommal megéreztem, hogy megmozdul, valami örökre megváltozott. Elakadt miatta a lélegzetem. Boldog voltam. Olyan hosszú idő után először annyira nagyon boldog.  
  
Perselus érezte, hogy ezekre a szavakra belemar a bűntudat fullánkja, tudva, hogy elsősorban ő volt az oka Harry boldogtalanságának. Nézte, ahogy Harry elmosolyodik, bár a szemében megjelenő kövéredő könnycseppek kicsordulással fenyegetnek. Aztán látta, ahogy a mosoly elhalványul, és olyan mélységesen szomorú tekintet váltja fel, hogy Perselus azt hitte, szétreped a szíve a fájdalomtól, hogy a tanúja volt ennek.  
  
– De én nem voltam elég – folytatta Harry, és a fenyegető könnyek végül lehullottak. – Nem voltam elég erős a számára. – Előre-hátra ingatta a fejét, felhúzta a térdeit és karjaival védekezően ölelte át magát. – Annyira féltem, hogy egymagam neveljem. Annyira féltem. Nem akartam. Először azt kívántam, hogy… – Harry elfojtottan felzokogott. – Igazából nem akartam, hogy elmenjen. Tényleg nem!  
  
Perselus, ösztöneit követve, gyorsan a kanapéhoz sietett, leült Harry mögé, magához húzta és oltalmazón átkarolta. Harry eleinte küzdött vele, de a könnyek túl erősek voltak. A fájdalom, a veszteség, a félelem, a magányosság túl sok volt. Sírt, miközben Perselus átölelve tartotta őt, azt mondogatva neki, hogy nem az ő hibája volt, hogy ő több mint elég volt, mindig az lesz, tényleg. Harry gyászolta a lányát, Perselus pedig fogta őt, és bátorította, hogy hagyja magát gyászolni. Ameddig csak vissza tudott emlékezni, Perselus is először sírt, ám ezekben a könnyekben nem volt szégyen, csakis gyógyító könnyek voltak. Sírt Harry veszteségéért. A sajátjáért. Az övékéért.  
  
Amikor Harry már az összes könnyét elsírta, felült, és megpróbált elhúzódni. Perselus erősen tartotta, halk csitításokkal, tétova érintésekkel csillapította. Harry ismét ugyanazzal a kíváncsi tekintettel nézett rá, amivel egész nap, de aztán felsóhajtott és ellazult Perselus ölelésében. Perselus sokáig, az éjszakába nyúlóan ölelte őt, még jóval az után is, hogy Harry elaludt. Meg volt lepve, hogy mennyi örömet talál abban az egyszerű tettben, hogy segít Harrynek, hogy jobban érezze magát. Ezzel a ráeszméléssel – rádöbbenni, mennyi öröm van abban, hogy ad –, Perselus elveszett. Ez már arról szólt, azt akarta, hogy Harry boldog legyen.  
  
A következő reggel sietősen telt. A vakító reggeli napfény rávilágított annak a bárminek az ingatag mivoltára, ami kettőjük között történt. Az éjszaka csendjében a dolgok kevésbé tűntek ijesztőnek, és kevésbé lényegtelennek.  
  
Perselus azt figyelte, ahogy Harry a nappaliban áll és a köpenye csatjával játszik.  
  
– Veled mehetek – ajánlkozott.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott, de nem nézett fel.  
  
– Nem. Jól vagyok. Tényleg. Ez csak néhány teszt.  
  
Perselus bólintott, és visszaszívta a késztetést, hogy követelje, vele mehessen. Hogy megvédje őt az esztelen bátorságától.  
  
Harry felnézett, végigpásztázta a szobát, csillogó szemei egy pillanatra kigyúltak, amikor Perselushoz ért – látszólag tovább tartotta rajta tekintetét, mint ahogy akarta –, majd továbbröppent.   
  
– Köszönöm az éjszakát… – kezdte bizonytalanul. – Én…  
  
– Nem kell mondanod semmit – vágott közbe Perselus. Hirtelen rájött, mennyire utálta Harryt zavarban látni. Egy örökkévalósággal ezelőttnek tűnt, amikor élvezte, hogy átgörgeti Harryt a lepedő hideg oldalára.  
  
Harry komoran bólintott, mielőtt egy szó vagy egy visszapillantás nélkül elhagyta a házat.

 

***

 

Amikor három nappal később visszatért, kissé fáradtnak és instabilnak látszott. Perselus épp szorgalmasan dolgozott a kertben, elégedetten azzal, mennyi mindent elvégzett. Mostanra a gyomok teljesen eltűntek, az ágyásokat újra rendbe tette és beültette. Míg Harry távol volt, a Longbottom fiúval is felvette a kapcsolatot, és beszerzett néhány különleges növényt, amiről úgy gondolta, Harry szeretheti. Amikor meglátta Harryt közeledni felállt, elegánsan, mint mindig, és elindult, hogy segítsen neki.   
  
– Fáradtnak látszol – jegyezte meg kritikusan.  
  
Harry a szemét forgatta.  
  
– Téged is jó látni – motyogta, aztán megbotlott egy kőben.  
  
Perselus a kezével támasztotta meg Harryt és megtartotta, hogy el ne essen. Nem is vette észre, hogy ezt tette, ahogy Harry sem. Mindketten elfogadták, hogy ez volt a helyes és a természetes.  
  
– Diagnózis? – kérdezte Perselus.  
  
Harry elkeseredetten felsóhajtott és beletúrt a hajába.  
  
– Jézusom, Pers, hadd jussak be a házba, mielőtt rám szállsz, mint egy gyilkos gyümölcsdenevér!  
  
– Rosszabbnak is neveztek már.  
  
– Tudom – közölte Harry szárazon. – Rendszerint én voltam az, aki a neveket adta.  
  
Perselus elfojtotta a késztetést, hogy elmosolyodjon Harry könnyed kis frázisán. Mikor vált Harry mókássá? Könyökénél fogva vezette az engedékeny Harryt a házikóba. Ámbár Harry egyszer megállt, hogy alaposan megszemlélje a kertet. A látványra élesen beszívta a levegőt.  
  
– Remélem, nem bánod – kezdte Perselus -, de ültettem néhány új növényt. Longbottom javasolta őket.  
  
Harry gyors pislogásba kezdett, aztán körbefordult és ugyanazzal a kíváncsi tekintettel fixírozta Perselust, mint korábban.  
  
– Én… – kezdte Harry, majd a kíváncsiság elillant. – Nem kellett volna – mormogta a szemeit lesütve.  
  
– Én… – Perselus azt kezdte mondani, hogy „én akartam”, de megváltoztatta a szándékát. – Azt gondoltam, tetszeni fog – mondta helyette.  
  
Harry biccentett, ingujjának hajtókájával játszva.   
  
– Menjük be. Elkészítettem azt a levest, amit szeretsz.  
  
Harry, arcán megrökönyödött kifejezéssel, hirtelen felkapta a fejét.   
  
– Nem haldoklom, ugye tudod? Nem kell, hogy kedves legyél – mondta egy hosszú pillanattal később.  
  
Perselus azt kívánta, bárcsak ne fájna hallani Harry szavainak őszinte csengését. Nem volt mögöttük semmilyen rosszindulatú szándék, ám ettől csak még jobban fájtak.  
  
– Nincs kétségem a hosszú életeddel kapcsolatban, Harry. – Perselus eljátszadozott a gondolattal, hogyan folytassa, mielőtt végül eldöntötte. – Azonkívül a Sors nem fogja a kegyetlen úrnőként megszerzett hírnevét öregbíteni, ha a világ megfosztana abbéli képességedtől, hogy engem tovább gyötörjél – mondta Perselus színpadiasan, remélve, hogy Harry kihallja belőle a játékosságot.  
  
Harry egy hosszú pillanatig azzal a hamarosan-a-védjegyévé-váló kíváncsi arckifejezéssel nézett rá, mielőtt egy apró, lágy mosolyba váltott. Perselus még egy kis kuncogást is hallani vélt, aztán Harry megrázta a fejét és felsóhajtott. Furcsa szögben nyújtotta a könyökét, tisztán jelezve, hogy kész bemenni a házba.  
  
A vacsora rendkívül élvezetesre sikerült. Perselus ellazult, miután értesült arról, hogy Harry prognózisa jó volt, és előírták számára az új gyógymódot. Továbbá, életében első alkalommal, úgy beszélt Harryvel, mintha a figyelmére méltó valós személy volna, jóval inkább, mint egy  _dolog_ , ami csakis arra jó, hogy elhozza a dzsemét, buggyantott tojást készítsen, és nadragulyát termesszen. Elszomorodott a meglepetésén, amikor felfedezte Harry csintalanságát, megbújó humorérzékét, és a tényt, hogy szenvedélyes volt olyan dolgokkal kapcsolatban, mint a politika és a teória. Az este már hosszan belenyúlt a kora reggeli órákba, mire Perselus ráeszmélt, hogy mennie kéne. Nem akart ugyan, de tudta, hogy muszáj.  
  
– Mennem kéne. Pihenned kell – mondta Perselus.  
  
– Hmmm – volt Harry összes válasza, miközben ujjai módszeresen mozogtak a kanapé díszpárnáján és egy pontra bámult Piton fejének bal oldalán.  
  
Amikor aztán a férfi felállt, hogy távozzon, Harry utánaszólt.  
  
– Perselus?  
  
Perselus megfordult és nézte, ahogy Harry néhány gyűrött pergament kotor elő a zsebéből.  
  
– Remélem, nem bánod, ha megkérlek, de öhm… Szóval, kaptam néhány receptet bájitalokra, és arra gondoltam, hogy ha nem vagy túlságosan elfoglalt, elkészíthetnéd nekem.  
  
Most Perseluson volt a sor, hogy megkukultan merevedjen le.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte, mielőtt rádöbbent kijelentésének ostobaságára. – Úgy értem, miért én? – helyesbített.  
  
Harry visszafordult, hogy ismét Perselus fejének baloldalán levő pontot bámulja. Majd vállat vont.  
  
– Azt hiszem, bízom benned, amikor erről van szó – suttogta.  
  
Perselus bólintott, torkát hirtelen nagyon száraznak és vastagnak érezte, szíve kalapált a mellkasában. Olyan volt, mintha Harry a maga saját módján azt mondta volna, hogy  _megbocsátok neked. Egy kicsit._  
  
– Akkor megyek, hogy holnapra elkészítsem neked – mondta előrelépve, és óvatosan kihúzta Harry kezéből a receptet. Ahogy ujjaik gyengéden összeértek, Perselus pici rándulást érzett. Úgy tűnt, Harry szintén érezte, már ha az arcán feltűnő döbbenetnek bármi köze is volt hozzá.  
  
– Akkor holnap.  
  
– Holnap – motyogta Harry.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Perselus – ahogy megígérte – a következő délután elvitte a bájitalokat. Végigment Harryvel az utasításokon és előírta a megfelelő adagolást. Harry meghívta, maradjon vacsorára. Nyilvánvaló, hogy teljesen képtelen volt megsaccolni, mennyi ételt főzzön egy emberre, már ha el lehetett fogadni ezeket a kifogásokat. Perselus azonban készen állt elhinni. Élvezetes vacsorájuk volt. Benne volt a remény rejtett áramlásának izgalma – mintha mindketten ifjú szeretők volnának, akiket az első szerelem szépsége kap el. Perselus idegességet érzett, Harry viszont egyaránt érezni látszott mindkettőt és tetszett neki.  
  
Perselus továbbra is minden nap eljött, de újra visszazökkent kis boltja életébe is. Rendszerint késő délután érkezett a házikóhoz, látszólag azért, hogy meggyőződjön arról, a bájital megfelelően hat, és hogy az nincs kedvezőtlen hatással Harryre. Harry a kedvében járt, és Perselus boldogan látta, hogy a bájital működik, és hogy Harry lassan újra önmaga lesz. Miután letudták a kötelező köröket a bájitallal kapcsolatban, gyakran dolgoztak egymás mellett a kertben, könnyed ritmusban és kellemes csendben. Perselus nem tudta felidézni, mikor volt a kert ilyen szépséges, vagy ennyire termékeny.  
  
Szinte minden este együtt vacsoráztak, Harry pedig végül is felhagyott a színjátékkal, hogy túl sok étel készített. Mindig Perselus mosogatott, még ha Harry nem is látszott többé fáradtnak és elkínzottnak, a vacsora pedig rendszerint az erről-arról való beszélgetéssel végződött. Sokat beszélgettek Éváról – Perselus nem gondolta, hogy valaha is meg tud bocsátani magának, azután, hogy megtudta, Harry egyedül volt, amikor az megtörtént. Hálás volt, amikor kitalálta, hogy Weasleyék közvetlenül a vetélés után gondját viselték, de elszomorodott, hogy ő nem volt ott. Hogy nem tudta.  
  
Persze sok csodálatosan izgalmas dolog is történt. Volt nevetés és összeesküvés, és persze bőven voltak kedélyes ugratások is. Ráadásul volt még néhány szándékosan fiatalos pillanat is, beleértve egy kis harcot is egy felé repülő eltévedt zöldbab miatt, ami nevetséges „kaja csatába” torkollott.  
  
Ám mindenen túlment az, hogy volt néhány pillanat, amikor majdnem csókolóztak, amikor az éjszaka virágzó jázmin hipnotikus ereje arra ösztönözte Harryt, hogy a nyitott tornácon eddzen.   
  
Aztán ott voltak a tétova tapintások és a kezek gyengéd érintkezései. Jó néhányszor váltottak jelentőségteljes pillantásokat is, ámbár Harry mindig elhúzódott, mielőtt a dolgok túl romantikussá váltak volna. Perselus úgy képzelte, Harry nem akar tudomást venni növekvő közelségükről.  
  
Harry barátai meglepő módon sosem voltak ott. Egyik este Perselus Ron és Hermione után kérdezősködött, és megtudta, hogy Hermione tudományos ösztöndíjának jóvoltából világkörüli úton vannak. Elhalasztották az indulást, míg Harry Éva elvesztése után elboldogul segítség nélkül. Perselus tudta, hogy Harry hiányolja a barátait, de titokban jókedvvel töltötte el, hogy magáénak tudhatja Harryt. Egészen megszokta, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki a házban van Harryvel – olyan érzés volt, mint egy szépséges titok, amin csak ők ketten osztoztak. Ez egy boldog világ volt, amelyben a kemény kérdések nem voltak megválaszolva, sőt még csak el sem hangzottak. Egy világ, ahol a jövő az itt és most volt; egy világ, melyben csak Harry és Perselus léteztek. Habár Perselus tapasztalatból tudta, hogy az a világ igazából nem létezik, akármennyire is szeretné, mert a végén a kemény kérdéseket is fel kell tenni, és meg kell válaszolni.  
  
Az a nap pedig – Perselus megítélése szerint – túlságosan is hamar elérkezett. Épp a ház háza mögött sétálgatott, amikor meglátta őket. Ott álltak és mosolyogtak egymásra. Perselus úgy gondolta, a világ ért véget, amikor meglátta Harry ragyogó mosolyát, amit a másik férfi felé sugárzott. Mennyire vágyódott Perselus arra, hogy az a mosoly reá irányuljon! Észrevette, hogy közelebb állnak, mint ismerősök között szokás, de a közönséges barátok testtartása nélkül. Érezte, hogy gyomra összeszorul a látványra. Szíve kihagyott egy-két ütemet, fájdalmasan megdöbbentő benyomást okozva a mellkasában. Nézte, ahogy barátságosan beszélgetnek valamiről, azután a másik férfi megérintette. Finoman megszorította Harry vállait, majd elhoppanált.   
  
Perselus vár néhány percet mielőtt csatlakozott Harryhez, aki máris elfoglalta magát az édesgyökérgumók elvirágzott fejének eltávolításával.   
  
– Helló – mondta Perselus mereven. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy mit mondjon. A kert buja szépsége ebben a pillanatban oda nem illőnek látszott.  
  
Harry megpördült.   
  
– Szia, neked is. Nos, mire vársz? Amott vannak azok a babok, amiket fel kell szedni.   
  
Volt ugyan egy hanyag vigyor Harry arcán, de nem az a ragyogó mosoly. A mosoly, amit egy másik férfinek adott. Beletörődve a ténybe, hogy Harry soha sem lesz az övé, Perselus bólintott és munkához látott.  
  


***

  
  
  
A vacsora szokatlanul csendesen telt. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy történt valami baj. Perselus tudta, hogy Harry szagot fogott, mert az asztalterítő varrásával játszott. Perselus becsukta a szemét – ez túlságosan felidézte a jó néhány hónappal ezelőtti hasonló estét. Ahogy lassan evett, az elvesztegetett esélyekre gondolt, az önzőségére, amivel mindent eldobott. Mit meg nem tenne, ha visszamehetne az időben! Babusgatta a gondolatot, hogy amit most annyira szabadon megadott volna neki, azt ugyanakkora erővel dobta el. De most már túl késő, ebben Perselus biztos volt. Úgy döntött, nincs annak semmi haszna, hogy halogassa az elkerülhetetlent.  
  
– Ki volt az a férfi?  
  
Harry elejtette az asztalterítőt és meglepetten nézett fel.   
  
– Férfi? Milyen férfi?  
  
– Egy férfi állt veled a kertben, pont mielőtt megérkeztem.  
  
Harry lenézett, és visszatért az asztalterítője gyűrögetéséhez.  
  
– Senki – válaszolta Harry közömbös hangon.  
  
Perselus fújt egyet.   
  
– Senki? Hát, ahhoz képest borzalmasan közel állt.  
  
– Csak valaki a városból, Perselus. Mr Straithwite ma nem tudta leszállítani az élelmiszereket, ezért Matthew hozta.  
  
–Áhhh. Értem. Szóval neve is van neki.  
  
Harry bosszúsan mozdult meg a székében.   
  
– Persze, hogy van neki neve, Perselus. Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte Harry bőszen, és végül felnézett.  
  
A Harry szemében feltűnő tűz hipnotikus erejű volt.  
  
Perselus tétovázott.   
  
– Semmi – mondta végül, mert nem állt készen arra, amit úgy érezte, meg kell tennie.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
– Akkor jó – bólintott, majd felállt és bevitte a tányérokat a konyhába.  
  
Perselus nem állította meg, és nem ajánlotta fel a segítségét sem. Nézte, ahogy Harry eltakarít a vacsora után, mérgesen csörömpölve a fazekakkal és a lábasokkal. Perselus a maga részéről a gondolataiba veszett. Azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon Harry is ezt érezte-e azon a szörnyűségesen szörnyű estén egy élethossziglani idővel ezelőtt. A fájdalom ugyanis hihetetlen volt. Úgy érezte, mintha a szíve ketté akarna hasadni, vagy csak egyszerűen szétszakadna. Perselus el sem tudta képzelni, milyen lehetett Harry számára, hogy megtegye, amit megtett. Tudva, hogy olyan férfi gyermekét viselte, aki nem akarta őt. Legalábbis akkor. De nem tarthatja meg örökké Harryt. Nem, ha Harry nem akarja. Perselus rájött, hogy akármennyire is borzalmas lesz, jobban érdekli Harry boldogsága, mint a sajátja. Most már megértette, miért tartott olyan sokáig Harry számára, hogy reagáljon azon az estén. Az nem az ő csökkentértelműsége volt, hanem a részvéte. A szerelme. Az önzetlensége. Mennyire vágyott rá Perselus, hogy ilyen dolgokat érezzen. Ezzel lezárhatná a dolgokat.  
  
Nézte, ahogy Harry visszacsoszog a szobába egy üvegkancsót hozva, összeszorított szájjal, méregtől és a bosszankodástól piros arccal.  
  
– Eleresztelek – mondta Perselus csendes-fájdalmas suttogással.  
  
A kancsó kiesett Harry kezéből, és darabokra tört a kőpadlón.  
  
A csend eluralkodott.  
  
Harry döbbenten meredt Perselusra.  
  
Egyikük sem figyelt a törött üvegre.  
  
– Mi? – kérdezte Harry végül hitetlenkedve, hangja megtört volt a meglepettségtől vagy a szomorúságtól esetleg mindkettőtől.  
  
– Eleresztelek téged, Harry Potter. Megtalálhatod a boldogságot – mondta Perselus újra. Nézte, hogy Harry továbbra is meredten bámulja őt, zavartól eltorzult arccal, tátott szájjal, még mindig nyújtott karral és kézzel, ahogy fogta a korsót. Amikor már nem bírta tovább, Perselus hirtelen felállt és az ajtóhoz ment. Remélte, kétségbeesetten remélte, hogy Harry mond valamit, akármit. Kezét a fém kilincsre tette. Egy meglehetősen üres jövő várta az ajtó túloldalán.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy eleressz, te átkozott bolond! – bökte ki Harry, pont akkor, amikor Perselus kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy távozzon.  
  
Perselus úgy érezte, mintha ötven lábnyit zuhant volna. A rohanva távozó adrenalin reszketővé tette. Lassan megfordult és nézte, ahogy Harry átöleli magát, könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe, és mellkasa hullámzik.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy elengedj – suttogta Harry, miközben fejét rázva szipogott.  
  
– De az a férfi… Láttalak vele. Úgy tűnt… boldog vagy.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, és csak tátogni bírta, hogy nem, miközben ölelő karjaira támaszkodott.  
  
– Nem akarom, hogy elengedj. Minden szentek szerelmére, nem tudom miért, de nem akarom, hogy eleressz… – mondta olyan halkan, hogy Perselus szinte nem is hallotta. Szinte.  
  
Perselus tett egy lépést előre, Harry pedig elindult, hogy lépjen egyet hátra, de nem volt helye.  
  
Aztán úgy tűnt, Harry rájött, mint ismert be éppen.   
  
– Utállak – suttogta védekezőn.  
  
Perselus kihallotta a kimondatlan  _félek, hogy ismét bántasz engem_  mondatot. Félelmet nem ismerve újabb lépést tett előre.  
  
– Utállak – mondta Harry újra, és még szorosabban ölelte magát.  
  
Perselus hallotta, amit nem mondott ki:  _Megrémít, ha hagyom, hogy eltűnjön a harag. Rémülettel tölt el, hogy bízzak benned._  Perselus – soha meg nem törve a szemkontaktust – újabbat lépett előre.  
  
– Utállak – mondta Harry harmadszor is, és Perselus úgy vélte, hogy ezúttal tényleg komolyan is gondolja – bár nem olyan módon, ahogy mondta. Utálta, hogy szerette Perselust.  
  
Perselus megszüntette a távolságot közöttük, karjaiba ölelte Harryt és alaposan megcsókolta. Harry először ellenállt, de ahogy az első sóhaj elhagyta a torkát, szorítása ellazult és mohón viszonozta a csókot. Ez egy szentimentális, nyers csók volt, és biztos, hogy nem olyanok, mint Draco irányított, kiszámított csókjai. Perselus úgy érezte, ez szép és tökéletes, mint a napraforgók vidám tömege Harry robosztus dáliáival.  
  
– Szeretlek – suttogta Perselus, mikor a csók véget ért és Harry szemei kinyíltak. Nézte, ahogy Harry ismét behunyja szemét, és reszketve ereszti ki a levegőt, mielőtt elmerül az ölelésében.  
  
Amikor Harry visszanyerte a légzése felett az uralmat, felnézett.   
  
– Komolyan gondolod? Fel is fogod?  
  
Perselus bólintott.  
  
Harry felpillantott, és a kíváncsi tekintetével nézett rá, mielőtt összehúzta ajkait és fújt egyet.  
  
– Rohadt szemétláda – suttogta Harry a foga között, mielőtt kezével megfogta Perselus fejének két oldalát, és vad, szenvedélyes csókokkal támadta, majd meglepődve hátralökte.  
  
Miközben ide-oda bukdácsoltak a padlón, teketória nélkül kötöttek ki a kanapén, és Perselus úgy határozott, Harry ugyanolyan vadul szeret, ahogy küzd. Eldöntötte, hogy ez meglehetősen tetszik neki. Hagyta, hogy Harry diktálja az iramot és a csókokat, hagyta, hogy Harry vegye át az irányítást, és ez alaposan ki is fizetődött.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Azon az éjszakán Perselus első alkalommal szeretkezett Harryvel, és nem értette, miért nem tette ezt soha ezelőtt. Az abszolút élvezet megsemmisítő volt. Ő volt az, aki azokat a szépséges hangokat előhúzta Harryből, aki megénekeltette a testét, aki akkora gyönyört adott neki. Perselus gyönyöre pedig abból állt, hogy végig csak adott. Az áhítatos pillantás Harry arcán, amin eddig csak gúnyolódni szokott, most szinte megríkatta. Az a férfi, Matthew, sosem fogja látni ezt az arckifejezést, mert ez csakis Perselus részére van fenntartva. Az, hogy Harry megajándékozza őt, Perselus Pitont, méghozzá ilyen módon, szinte több volt, mint amennyit el tudott viselni. A jég utolsó morzsái is elolvadtak, amelyek gúzsba kötötték a szívét, amikor a köztük meglévő kötelék vitorlát bontva újjáéledt, és testük egyszerre robbant fel. Kirobbant a szívben, a vágyban és a szerelemben.  
  
 _Az után,_  amikor Harry a maga bizonytalan érintéseivel kinyúlt, Perselus alig érzékelhetően rásimította kezeit Harryére, nyomon követve mozgásukat, csendesen irányítva és megmutatva nekik, mit szeretne. Amikor Harry eljutott a finom csókokhoz, Perselus úgy fizette vissza, hogy minden egyes csók között azt mormolta: szeretlek. Amikor elaludtak, végtagjaik még mindig egymásba voltak fonódva, mint a Jerikói loncok a kertben. Perselus csodálkozva döbbent rá, igen szerencsés, hogy élete hátralévő részét Harryvel töltheti, és megszégyenítette a felismerés, hogy Harry hagyja neki.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Másnap reggel arra ébredt, hogy Harry jéghideg lába mélyed a vádlijába. Bosszankodva mordult fel, aztán gyorsan leállította magát. Egy másodperccel később azonban szórakozottan felhorkant. Ki gondolta volna, hogy ő, Perselus Piton, Harry Potter jéghideg lábikráit szerethetőnek találja? Óvatosan megfordult, és nézte, hogyan alszik Harry. Hogyhogy soha nem vette észre, milyen gyönyörű? Kipirult, bársonyos bőre, és az alvástól összeborzolt haja finom cirógatás után kiáltott, és Perselus engedelmeskedett a hívásnak. Ahogy Harry kissé megmozdult és a hideg lábak Perselusénak ütődtek, csintalan mosoly ült Perselus arcára. Lassan visszahajtotta a takarót és felült. Lejjebb csúszott és ölébe vette Harry lábait, majd nagy élvezettel kezdte melegre dörzsölgetni őket, időnként fölé-fölé hajolva, és apró csókokkal borítva be egy-egy ív mentén. Harry újra megmoccant, élesen szippantva be a levegőt, amikor végül felébredt.  
  
– Mit csinálsz? – szólalt meg az álomtól elmélyült hangon, még mindig csukott szemekkel.  
  
– Hidegek voltak a lábaid, én pedig felmelegítem őket.  
  
– Hmmm – mondta Harry válaszképpen.  
  
Perselus tudta, hogy Harry még nem igazán fogta fel, mit mondott neki. Lehajolt és úgy fordította Harry jobb lábát, hogy meg tudja csókolni az ív belsejét.  
  
– Mit művelsz? Megcsókolod őket? Miért csókolod meg őket? – kérdezte Harry élesen dallamos hangon, csukott szemmel, még mindig leginkább alva.  
  
Perselus felvillantott egy vigyort, és vállat vont.   
  
– Hirtelen jött ötlet. Ez tűnt a helyes dolognak.  
  
– Megcsókolni a lábam? Ez látszott helyes dolognak? – mormogta Harry.  
  
– Igen – felelte Piton és illusztrálva a dolgot megpuszilta Harry bal lábfejét.  
  
– Ez furcsa érzés – motyogta Harry még mindig egyértelműen félálomban. Aztán felhorkant és végre kinyitotta a szemét. Perselus meglepődött attól, hogy folytonosan meglepődik azok intenzitásán.  
  
– Sosem gondoltam, hogy megérem azt a napot, amikor Perselus Piton megcsókolja a lábam. Nem ilyenkor szoktál rendszerint átgördíteni az ágy hideg oldalára? – kérdezte Harry felemelve egyik szemöldökét, ezzel elfogadhatóan utánozva Perselust.  
  
– Az már rég volt. Mintha egy másik élet és egy másik személy lenne – mondta Perselus halkan. Komolyan.  
  
Perselus nézte, ahogy a felsejlik a megértés és Harry rádöbbent, hogy Perselus többről beszélt, mint holmi hideg lábak felmelegítése. Hallotta, hogy a lélegzet Harry torkán akad.  
  
– És mi a különbség? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Az ösztöneimet követem.  
  
– Az ösztöneidet?  
  
– Igen, Harry. Talán már hallottál róluk. Azok a dolgok, amik arra késztetnek, hogy megtegyél dolgokat, amik nem igényelnek gondolkodást, egyszerűen csak helyesnek tűnnek. Természetesnek. Van értelmük – közölte Perselus szárazon.  
  
Harry erre kicsit felkuncogott.   
  
– És pontosan mi az, aminek értelme van?  
  
– Te. Én. Együtt. Mindig.  
  
Hirtelen felébredve Harry megmozdult, hogy felüljön. Alsó ajkát beharapva, a kíváncsi arcával bámult Perselusra. Ez alkalommal megtartotta, és Perselus nézte, ahogy kivirul, és valami mássá alakul. Mintha valahogy egy oda nem illő részlet otthonra talált volna az elméjében. Harry bólintott, beszívta a levegőt, készen arra, hogy kérdezzen valamit, ám egy pillanatig tétovázott. Perselusnak volt egy sejtése, mi az, amit Harry meglehetősen direkt módon szeretne megkérdezni. Helyette azonban valami mást kérdezett.  
  
– És honnan jönnek ezek az ösztönök? – kérdezte Harry halkan.  
  
Perselus kezei mozdulatlanná váltak, és egyenesen Harry szikrázó, még mindig álmos szemébe nézett. El tudna veszni abban a szempárban. Vagy még inkább otthonra lelni bennük. Megbocsátást találni bennük. Megváltást. Szerelmet.  
  
– Ezek sok helyről jönnek – felelte hasonlóképpen halkan Perselus. A teljes ünnepélyesség érzésével megmozdult, letette Harry lábait, feljebb mászott és megcsókolta őt. Édesen, birtoklóan. Beleadta mindenét abba a csókba. És Harryt felizgatta.  
  
– Ez ösztön volt? – kérdezte Harry, mikor szemei megrebbenve kinyíltak.   
  
– Ó, igen. És ez is a lehető legjobb helyről.  
  
Perselus és Harry szójátékot játszottak, és ezt mindketten tudták, ahogy azt is, hogy körbetáncolják a nehéz kérdést, azt, amit talán már nem is kell többé megkérdezni. Legalábbis nem közvetlenül.  
  
– Honnan? Melyik helyről? – kérdezte Harry, miközben kezeivel könnyedén lépegetett Perselus mellkasán.  
  
Perselus megfogta Harry egyik kezét, betakarta a sajátjával és a szíve fölé helyezte, mialatt Harry másik kezét megfogva az ő szíve fölé tette.   
  
– A szívből Harry – mondta halkan, azzal a kedvességgel, amiről nem is tudta, hogy a birtokában van. – Az enyémből. A tiedből. Mindig a szívből.  
  
Harry beharapta az ajkát.   
  
– Tévedett már valaha, Perselus? Ez az ösztön? – kérdezte, és kezét a férfi mellkasához nyomta.  
  
Természetesen, Perselus tudta, mit kérdez Harry valójában.  _Valóságos ez? Komolyan gondolod? Tényleg szeretsz? Számíthatok rád? Bízhatok benned? El fogsz hagyni? Ismét?_  
  
Perselus gyorsan megszorította a kezet, amit tartott, és belenézett Harry szemébe.  
  
– Nem, Harry. Ez nem. Ez az ösztön sosem tévedett – csak a férfi, aki túl hülye, vagy túl önző volt, hogy figyeljen rá.  
  
Tessék. Megtette. Végül kimondta azt, amit kellett, a sallangos szavakat, amiket egészen egyszerű kijelentéssé tett.  
  
– Én hibáztam. Sajnálom. Nem érdemlem meg, de kérlek, bocsáss meg, hogy az életem hátralevő napjain meg tudjam mutatni neked, mennyire szeretlek.  
  
Harry mosolyára – arra, ami csakis neki nyílik meg, épp úgy, ahogy a félénk reggeli ragyogás követi végig a kert falait, az, amelyik a megbocsátásról és megértésről és szerelemről beszélt – Perselus kezébe vette Harry kezét és megcsókolta az öklét, mielőtt odasúgta:  
  
  
– Nincs még egy olyan ösztön, mint ami a szívből jön.   
  
  
  
VÉGE


End file.
